stampylongnosefandomcom-20200215-history
Cave Den
Cave Den (stylized by the map makers as Cave Den) is a series created by Stampy and Sqaishey that aired on August 9th. It is the second installment in the Den series and the sequel to Sky Den. Every episode of the series used to be released on Thursday and Sunday, but it has been released on Thursday to give way for the Super Mario Mash-up Pack series which is released every Sunday. History Near the end of the final episode from the Sky Den survival series, Stampy hinted to the viewers a brand new series to be broadcast immediately after that said series. The first episode was published on 9 August 2015 and the last episode was published on 27 October 2016. It's a series that was published on Thursday and Sunday every week on Stampy's channel. Overview Like its predecessor, it is a sandbox series where Stampy and Sqaishey survive in a large cave. They also build numerous things as they desire and do challenges and traditions for their enjoyment. As it is set in a large cave, there are areas that the duo can explore and do the mini-games that were left there by the map creators. The events where the duo explore these areas are dubbed as “Adventure Days”. Buildings and Areas Main Places * Animal Boxes * Cave House * Stuff Station * Friendship Fountain * Buddy Barn * I-Scream Roller Coaster * Dens * Beacon * Present Pit * Head Houses * Doobie Doo's Den * Cake Roulette * Blindfold Training Area Happy High School * Happy High School * Maze * Temporary House Dragondoor * Simon the Self-Esteem Dragon * Bouncy Castle * Witches' Hut * Grass Race * Stampy's Science Lab * Stampy's Boat * Mirror on the Wall (Nether Portal) * Cave Den Castle Others * Pufferfish Tank * Playground * Anvil Shelter * Marshmellow House * Wither Battle Arena * Sqaishey's Hut * Cave Den Railway System Pets Stampy's Pets * Gregory (Red Collar, born in Episode 23) * Cedric (Red Collar, born in Episode 23) * Arrow (Red Collar, born in Episode 23) Cats: * Pepper Pot (Black Skin, egg obtained in Episode 20, born in Episode 21) Pigs: * Doobie Doo (Unknown when born, found in Episode 13) Others * Till the Anvil (Unknown when crafted, bought by Stampy in Episode 78) ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- Sqaishey's Pets: Dogs: * Teapot (Red Collar, born in Episode 23) * Teabag (Red Collar, born in Episode 23) * Mug (Red Collar, born in Episode 23) * Bob (Red Collar, born in Episode 23) Cats: * Fishy (Grey Skin, egg obtained in Episode 20, born in Episode 21) * Flipper (Grey Skin, egg obtained in Episode 20, born in Episode 21) Pigs * Doobie Doo Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Top 10's Top 10 Cave Den Moments # Simon, the Self-Esteem Dragon (Episode 64) # The duo first met Doobie Doo (Episode 13) # Sqaishey exploded on the wall (Episode 32) # The duo fell out (Episodes 47 & 48) # I-Scream Roller Coaster (Episode 26) # Anvil Pranks (Episode 47) # Sqaishey's Dens (Episode 29) # Sqaishey's Fall into the Lava (Episode 25) # Zombie Pinball (Episode 3) # TNT Explosion in the Store Room (Episode 82) Sequel At the end of the last episode of Cave Den, there was a last second showing a picture of the sign teasing the upcoming series, named Ocean Den. It premiered on 3rd November 2016. Trivia * The map was created by Choo Choo, one of Stampy's friends and helpers in Stampy's Lovely World, and his team of builders that created this. See also *Cave Den Rituals and Traditions Category:Series Category:Minecraft series